HUMANOS
Linhagens * Caçadores * Cientista * Ocultistas * Características * Humano comum. * Não possuir resistência a ferimentos agravados. Habilidades Habilidade Inicial * Você aprende mais rápido, suas barras de XP possuem uma caixa a menos. * Você possui uma ação adicional de downtime. * Diferente das criaturas sobrenaturais você não possui amardura contra dano agravado. Habilidades Adicionais Bodyguard: When you protect a teammate, take +1d to your resistance roll. When you gather info to anticipate possible threats in the current situation, you get +1 effect. Sharpshooter: You can push yourself to do one of the following: make a ranged attack at extreme distance beyond what’s normal for the weapon—unleash a barrage of rapid fire to suppress the enemy. Focused: You may expend your special armor to resist a consequence of surprise or mental harm (fear, confusion, losing track of someone) or to push yourself for ranged combat or tracking. Scout: When you gather info to locate a target, you get +1 effect. When you hide in a prepared position or use camouflage, you get +1d to rolls to avoid detection. Alchemist: When you invent or craft a creation with alchemical features, take +1 result level to your roll. You begin with one special formula already known. Analyst: During downtime, you get two ticks to distribute among any long term project clocks that involve investigation or learning a new formula or design plan. Artificer: When you invent or craft a creation with spark-craft features, take +1 result level to your roll. You begin with one special design already known. Physicker: You can Tinker with bones, blood, and bodily humours to treat wounds or stabilize the dying. You may study a malady or corpse. Everyone in your crew gets +1d to their healing treatment rolls. Quando você realizar um projeto (8) para estudar uma determinada criatura sobrenatural, você descobre maneiras de lutar contra a mesma. Receba +1 dado em suas rolagens de ataque contra a mesma. Quando liderar um grupo em uma caçada contra o sobrenatural, você receba +1 dado de bonus. Infiltrator: You are not affected by quality or Tier when you bypass security measures. Ambush: When you attack from hiding or spring a trap, you get +1d Daredevil: When you roll a desperate action, you get +1d to your roll if you also take -1d to any resistance rolls against consequences from your action. Expertise: Choose one of your action ratings. When you lead a group action using that action, you can suffer only 1 stress at most regardless of the number of failed rolls. Rook's Gambit: Take 2 stress to roll your best action rating while performing a different action. Say how you adapt your skill to this use. Cloak & Dagger: When you use a disguise or other form of covert misdirection, you get +1d to rolls to confuse or deflect suspicion. When you throw off your disguise, the resulting surprise gives you the initiative in the situation. Trust in Me: You get +1d vs. a target with whom you have an intimate relationship. Iron Will: You're immune to the terror that some supernatural entities inflict on sight. Take +1d to resistance rolls with Resolve. Ritual: You can Study an occult ritual (or create a new one) to summon a supernatural effect or being. You know the arcane methods to perform ritual sorcery. You begin with one ritual already learned. Gaste Essência para ativá-lo.